


Pink Shoe-Laces

by theycallmeinhuman



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F, Lesbian Sexy Times, Lesbians, Modern Era, have fun with this, raulson - Freeform, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmeinhuman/pseuds/theycallmeinhuman
Summary: In a world where Lana Winters and Mary Eunice McKee live in modern society, and meet through a pride rally, but not exactly how anyone would expect.





	Pink Shoe-Laces

_ “No Wendy, I don’t understand. A week ago you were telling me all about how you’re so excited to have a life together and get married in some ridiculously overpriced Chapel. But now you’re not sure? This isn’t like choosing a meal at a restaurant, Wendy. This is our relationship!” The reporter yelled over her shoulder, shoving her belongings into suitcase as her now-ex-lover stood, leaning against the bedroom’s door frame. “Give me a good reason for this to end, and I’ll walk out that door.” The brunette turned on her heels, now facing Wendy with her eyes narrowed, awaiting her answer. _

_ The schoolteacher stood, unable to conjure up the answer that Lana was looking for, but before the other woman could open her mouth once again, Wendy replied, stumbling over her words, “L-Lana, my work-” Lana cut her off. _ __  
_  
_ __ “Your work? Wendy, it’s 2018, no one is going to care. Not everyone is as judgemental as my family. We don’t live in the 60’s where women were incarcerated in mental asylums for homosexuality. It’s celebrated, maybe not by all, but by those who care enough to see through the past and embrace the future, and who understand that love is love. We don’t have to hide anymore, Wendy. Please don’t make this mistake. Please don’t make me walk away from what we have.” Lana couldn’t help but plead; the reality setting in that these may have been her last moments with the woman she had longed to be her soulmate. “What do you want me to do? Don’t you want a life with me anymore?”

_ The silence that followed Lana’s question made tears prick at the corner of the heartbroken brunette’s eyes, feeling whatever shred of love she had held for Wendy fly out the window, replaced with anger and grief that now swallowed her whole. It wasn’t the first time Wendy had felt unsure about their future and had acted out, leaving Lana confused and mislead. Her patience had grown thin with it all, and each time, a piece of her was stripped away. They had this verbal tussle at least once a month at the start; until it turned into once a week, and then almost once a day. It tired the reporter out. She was out of energy, unable to continue fighting. “Give me an hour and I’ll be out.” Her tone quieted , but it still carried a thick hostility, tears slipping down from her deep hazelnut-eyes as her hands trembled. _ __  
_  
_ __ “Lana… I’m so sorry…”

The memory of that dark night had haunted her for a long, sorrowful six months. Nothing came close to the pain she had experienced that night, aside from the time her parents had disowned her upon coming out. The repulsed, open-mouthed stare and detesting words of her father, and the silence that accompanied her mother. Those memories would be locked away for as long as she lived. But even though it stung, like salt on a open-wound, it taught her that she deserved more, someone that’d stay by her side regardless of what sex they were and the judgement they received from others. For the time being, though, she’d stick to looking after herself, focusing on her work and what’s most important in her life.  _ But life would have been so great with her. _

“Hey, Lana, everything okay?” Barb chimed up, her and Lois staring at Lana like she had something on her face. “You look like you’re in a different world.” The two began to chuckle to themselves, knowing that Lana was always in her own little place in her mind.    
  
Lana only blinked for a moment, eyes shifting around as she took in her surroundings. People waved bright rainbow flags,bellowing their joy, and everyone seemed to radiate positive energies with their glowing smiles; pure happiness in physical forms. All of this was happening while the reporter was constantly caught in her own fantasy. “Yes, I’m alright, just...distracted.” She wasn’t lying, she was dislodged from reality, but by the thoughts of her ex-lover. She knew the two wouldn’t approve of where her mind laid. They had been beside her through the whole thing and had helped the distraught woman out of her depressive stoop. 

_ “I can’t believe she just let me go so easily, after everything we shared together. I can’t do this without her, Barb. I can’t get her damned smile out of my head, and her voice. Her voice, it haunts me.” Lana sobbed into Barbara’s coat, the ginger’s arms around her, a hand patting the inconsolable woman’s back. “I miss her.” _

_ Barb couldn’t do much, sharing concerned looks with Lois, but she comforted her friend the best she could. “I know, I know you do. But it’ll get better, I promise.” _   
  
The girls wouldn’t buy it; they knew exactly what their best friend was battling and the things that ran through her head. “I know it must be difficult,” Lois began. “To be here without her. But look around, Lana. These people aren’t afraid to show their true selves. They aren’t living in the past. This is where we belong.” Lana knew she was right; it  _ is _ where they belong. Despite lingering on the far away thought that she had always dreamed of attending Boston Pride with Wendy, fingers twined as they marched along in a crowd of people just like them, but she knew it was an unrealistic concept. “C’mon, the rally is starting!” The trio made their way over to the large cluster of queers and queer supporters, a grin from ear-to-ear on every face and arms swinging as they pushed forward through the street, music blasting from surrounding speakers. “This is a bigger bunch of people than that antagonistic anti-republican protestors group on TV.” Lois laughed, Barb joining her, Lana just walking beside them with a small smile. 

All of the smiles surrounding them, it warmed her in a way that alcohol couldn’t; although she wouldn’t have been opposed to being the opposite of sober. A drink sounded pleasant, something to ease her nerves. “Do you think there’s bars up near where the rally ends? A glass of wine sounds great right now.” But her question was never answered, for Barb’s attempt to reply was interrupted by a loud commotion from up ahead. “What’s going on up there?” A curious Lana stood on her tip-toes in her heels, making an effort to spot what was causing the ruckus that awaited them. 

“Ah,” Lois sighed, her nose scrunching up in distaste. “That’s the Catholics. There’s always a huddle of them, protesting against equal rights in hopes that maybe we might listen and succumb to the ways of being straight.” Lana couldn’t help but scoff, as if sarcastically saying ‘because that would totally happen’. “Right? I wish they’d just mind their own business. They think that a bit of chanting and whatnot will convert us. I mean, we don’t storm into their Sunday get-togethers and start proclaiming that the gay gods will devour their souls.” 

“That’s a little brash, Lois. I don’t think any of us would do such a ridiculous thing.” Barb shook her head at her best friend, but couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth at Lois’ glare.    
  
“My point exactly. They’re the biggest sinners of us all.” 

Lana didn’t pay much attention to their conversation, instead still trying to get a glance of the gathering of hate-filled people down the way. “I bet one of them is secretly in the closet but is too afraid to come out, because they’ve been raised on Catholicism.” Turning to see the two girl’s raised brows, Lana shrugged. “They say in a group of five, one of them is queer. We should spot em’.”

Barb just snorted. “That’s the inquisitive vulture in you speaking. A gay in a hardcore church environment is a whole new level of ironic. Almost as ironic as that movie Lois and I went to see last night… what was it again?”   
  
“The Nun?” Lois responded, a smirk curving at her lips. “Oh yes, a possessed nun, tragically ironic. Could you imagine that? But not as controversial as a gay in that angst-filled mass. That, I would like to see. Count me in.” Lana turned to Barb with a successful grin, the redhead’s arms crossing across her chest in reply. “We’re getting close to them, let’s move to the side.” Lois suggested.

Together, dragging Barb in tow, Lana and Lois narrowed their eyes into a squint, scanning over every member of the Catholic assembly. Most of the women were clad in habits, holding up derogatory signs and shouting their insults. The men stood in suits, yelling out Bible passages. A few of them were just casual members of the church, large buttons pinned to their outfits saying ‘God doesn’t love gays’. “They all seem pretty into it.” Lois pointed out, ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the people passing around them in the rally, although most just assumed they were going to put up a fight against the Catholic group.   
  
“Wait, no.” Lana squinted her eyes together more, someone in the back of the group catching her eye. “See her?” She muttered, gesturing to the blonde who was apprehensively looking from the people surrounding her to the rally of cheering people. She fiddled with her habit with one hand as she held up the sign that said ‘Homosexuals are possessed by demons’ with the other, obviously not enjoying herself. “She’s the one.” Lana said, sure of herself as she kept a close watch on the young nun.

Barb and Lois followed Lana’s gaze, both cocking a brow in doubt. “Her? Lana, she’s in a habit, that means she takes her faith seriously. They wouldn’t let a woman in the church if they thought she was even a tad gay, or at least she wouldn’t become a nun if she thought she was. It;s against their laws. ” Barb protested, obviously skeptical. “Besides, she looks like she couldn’t even hurt an ant.”

“Maybe so but what if she didn’t know that she was gay?” Lana argued, suddenly locking eyes with the timid blonde across from her, feeling her heart skip a beat at the heat rising to the nun’s cheeks. “You think that just because she’s dressed in a habit that she’s one of them at heart? You two are so blind.” Lana released a breathy chuckle, glancing back at the two before back to the group of protestors. _ She’s trapped. I’ve been in her place.  _ She noticed a man, most likely the priest, lean down to whisper to the young blonde, which caused her gaze to slip away from Lana. Still, Lana’s eyes didn’t waver.

Barb rolled her eyes, tugging on Lana’s arm of her shirt. “C’mon, stop eyeing the nun and let’s get back to the march.” She began to tug harder on the reporter’s arm, and soon Lana gave in, following the two back to the rally, but not dropping her stare from the blonde, clearly intrigued. 

Sister Mary Eunice wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole situation she was in. It seemed cruel to be protesting against love, despite gender, but she didn't know any different. She had been raised her whole life to hate anyone who didn’t follow the word of God. “You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination!” The others would shout, but her mouth was sealed shut; unable to force those words out.  “Do not practice homosexuality, having sex with another man as with a woman! It is a detestable sin!” Despite the words of hate, none of the people in the march turned their heads, or ceased their smiles. It was like they were unable to hear it, like nothing else in the world mattered but them.  _ But it’s still a sin. God would hate you if you were like them. _ Not that she thought she was a homosexual. Such a thing seemed outrageous to her. But at the same time, would God really hate her? She had given her life to Him since an early age; would He really disown her for loving a member of the same sex? “If a woman lies with a woman as with a man, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them!”  _ I guess He would. It is His word.  _ She was torn. And when she locked eyes with a woman in the rally who seemed to survey her, she couldn’t help the heat that crept to her cheeks. Surprisingly, the look wasn’t as belligerent as the most she received from the rally’s crowd, but she sensed some type of judgement. But what type of judgement was unknown to her. All she knew was that her curiosity was surfacing higher the longer the brunette kept her eyes on her, wondering what was swimming through her mind. The psych of other people always fascinated her. 

“Sister, is something bothering you?” Her priest had whispered into her ear, seeing where Mary Eunice’s stare landed. It caused Mary Eunice to look up with her jaw agape, unable to think of an answer.  _ Yes, why does God hate those who only want to love?  _ “Sister?”

“No, Father. I’m fine.” She assured him, which was a white lie. She was unable to determine how she felt. She was conflicted by the word of God, and her own mind.  _ Perhaps I need to pray for guidance _ . The priest nodded, seeming to buy her assurance, turning back to the rally and continuing to shout vulgar phrases, his Bible in hand, turned onto Leviticus 18. Mary Eunice released the breath she had been holding, reaching in her habit’s pocket for her rosary. Gently, she caressed the beads with one hand as she pulled it out, and held up her sign with the other, her arm burning from the hours she had been doing so. “Show me your ways, Lord, teach me your paths. Guide me in your truth and teach me, for you are God my Savior, and my hope is in you all day long.” She murmured softly to herself, eyes closing as she rubbed the beads with more urgency, as if doing so would bring her the guidance she seeked, and God would answer her prayers faster. In her pause, she glanced up, her mind wondering whether the brunette she had caught the eye of before was still there, but to her dismay, she was not. Why it caused her such a strange sting in her chest, she didn’t know.  _ Maybe it’s a sign you need to pray more _ .

“Sister, we’re going to head back to the church, now. Are you joining us for a lunch feast?” This caused hesitation in her, slipping her rosary back into her pocket as she turned to the priest, managing a tired smile.   
  
“Actually, Father, I’m feeling rather run down. Would you mind if I headed home instead?” Mary Eunice lowered her sign, not giving it a second glance as an unpleasant ache pulsed throughout her arm. She planned to throw that sign out as soon as she could.

“Of course, my child. Get home and get some rest.” He insisted, giving her a soft but unsure smile as he bobbed his head at her, before leading the others back to their cars. Once again, Mary Eunice released a shaky exhale, not moving until all of the other church members were out of sight. When they were, Mary Eunice dumped her sign into the nearest trash can, her ears exhausted from the constant shouting. Glancing around, she fiddled anxiously with the edge of her habit, glad that it was over. But like an invasion in her thoughts, the brunette who she had locked eyes with earlier came to mind. For what reason, she was unsure, she just knew that her mind seemed to center around the mysterious woman.  _ You need to go home and pray.  _

Once the march had finished, a festival was held at the end, music blasting and drag queens belting out songs; food and merchandsise stands at every corner. It wasn’t exactly Lana’s slice of cake, but she stayed for her best friends. They paid the entry fee for the event, slipping in with wide eyes at the sight of all the colours surrounding them. It was truly a sight to behold. “Lana, you hungry? Barb and I are gonna go get something to eat from one of the stands.” Lois called out over her shoulder, arm linked with Barb’s as they grinned at each other,

“No, thanks, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Lana turned on her heels as the two hopped off together, clutching her handbag closely as the scent of corndogs and perfume wafted into her nose. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell, but it reminded her of stashed away memories of her childhood, family outings to carnivals and such coming to light in her mind. They were recollections she would rather not remember, knowing better than to mope over the past instead of thinking about the present. Perhaps one day she’d think back to them.

Lana began to make a move towards a merchandise stand, the assemblage of colours and queer representation caused her lips to curve up into a mellow smile, reaching out to trace the rainbows on the small flags laid out on the table. “I’ll take one.” She pointed towards the flag she had been eyeing, the stall attendant giving her a curt nod and holding his hand out for the five dollar note Lana was pulling from her purse. “Thank you.” The reporter murmured as he handed her the flag, bidding her goodbye as she turned away from the stall, a small rainbow flag in hand. She waved it around, watching the colours swim through the air like the sea when it’s challenged against tough winds. As she watched them, something else had fallen into her view behind the flag, but in the distance. Awkwardly standing outside of the entry to the festival, a familiar face attired in a habit gazed in, eyes wide with almost childlike wonder, instead of the disgust Lana had expected.  _ What kind of nun is she?  _ She wondered, flinching slightly as the blonde’s eyes landed on her.  _ She looks like a lost puppy.  _ That thought couldn’t help but make Lana titter. What baffled Lana was the mind of this young, trembling nun. Something inside her (mainly her curiosity) jerked her forward, her legs moving without her consent.

This course of action seemed to trigger fear inside the nun, who’s mind seemed to scramble for a way out, eyes flicking around in earnest to escape the approaching woman. But no matter what the blonde did, her feet stayed glued to the ground, her pulse rapidly rising as her palms began to dampen with sweat.  _ She’s going to tell you off, you’re so stupid for coming here.  _

Lana did nothing of the sort; instead she paused in front of the surprisingly-taller woman, pulling out a cigarette from her handbag. Once the cigarette was lit, she took a long drag and released the smoke into the nun’s direction,a brow cocked in question. “Hi, you look a little lost.” 

Mary Eunice lost alright; lost for words. But instead of managing to say anything, she accidentally inhaled the smoke that Lana had exhaled, causing the young woman to cough quietly. “I’m not lost.” She claimed once she had regained her composure, gaze turned down to the ground as she held her hands in front of her.

“Oh, sorry.” Lana apologized, waving away at the smoke with a hand as she put her other on her hip. “Not lost, huh? This sure doesn’t seem like your crowd.” She pointed out, looking Mary Eunice up and down as the nun fumbled over her own words, attempting to reply.

“I-I know, I was just passing by to get to my car. It’s parked over there.” Pointing towards the carpark beside the festival, Mary Eunice swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m not here to yell at you or anything.” 

“Well, that’s reassuring.” The reporter spat sarcastically, taking another long drag of her cigarette before exhaling and throwing the reminiscence of it onto the ground, stomping on it to put it out. Giving a glare to the nun, she released a sigh and turned away, beginning her journey back to the festival.

For some unknown reason, Mary Eunice panicked.  _ You scared her away. Why are you so stupid?  _ “Wait!” She called out, taking a step towards Lana with her hand reaching out, as if making a hesitant attempt to stop her from walking away. Lana returned her eyes to her, freezing in her movements to narrow her brows at the strange nun. Searching for words, Mary Eunice realized she hadn’t a reason to stop the brunette, confused by her own actions. “I’m sorry.” This caused Lana to frown even harder. “F-for how my people treat you. You shouldn’t have to feel like God wouldn’t lov-”   
  
“Wouldn’t love me for who I am, right?” Lana scoffed. “My own parents don’t love me for who I am, so what God thinks doesn’t bother me.” Finishing her sentence, she once again gave the nun a look over, scowling at her. “But I bet God would question why you’re longingly staring into a big group full of sinners, Sister. Maybe you should start apologizing to Him.” She suggested. “Why  _ are _ you here?”

Mary Eunice shrinked at her words, unable to slow her racing heart or conjure up any words in reply. That question made a thousand things swim through her mind at one time.  _ I don’t know why I’m here. Will He abandon me for acting this way? Will He forgive me for my reckless actions? Oh, Lord, please forgive me.  _ Instead of saying anything, lost in her thoughts, the blonde swung around in a panic and shuffled quickly away, impatient to get to her car as she felt the woman’s gaze burn a hole in the back of her skull, muttering apologies on her way, unsure if the shorter woman could hear them.  _ You are the epitome of pathetic. _

Lana felt a pang of guilt as the nun hurried away, clutching her handbag as her nerves bubbled like hot boiling water within her chest. Before Lana had a chance to turn around and head back into the festival, she heard something hit the ground from the nun’s direction. Eyes peering down at the pavement, she noticed a small pile of beads, which elicited a sigh from her lips.  _ She dropped her rosary.  _ By the time Lana had walked forward, reached down, and picked it up, fingers holding it loosely as if fearing that it’d burn her, the young nun was already driving off. “Fuck.” Lana cursed, her palm coming up to rest against her forehead. She weighed her options, wondering whether or not tracking down the shy blonde just to return her religious item was worth her time.  _ Surely she’d have a box full of em’ somewhere. _ But something in Lana couldn’t fathom the thought of not doing right by the other woman. Maybe it was the puppy dog eyes, imagining her fear when she failed to feel her rosary in her pocket, or the thought of keeping the thing in her home. Maybe it was both. Or maybe something in her felt for the nun; thinking about her spirit of enquiry as she watched her from within the crowd of chanters, silent, unlike her fellow Catholics. It was like something laid beneath her surface, something that not even the nun herself knew about. It prodded at her curiosity. 

Lana spent the rest of the day in the festival, Barb and Lois beside her as they enjoyed the vibe and atmosphere of the happy people that enclosed them. And despite the floating thoughts of Wendy; her smile, her smell, everything about her, Lana was able to focus on herself for once, and embrace her sexuality. Although, what surprised her most was the flickers of the meek nun she had encountered earlier during the day in her mind. The golden shade of her hair, the sky-blue of her eyes, and the red tint that seemed to always be upon her cheeks. But also the nervous disposition that clung to her like gum to a shoe. It wasn’t something so easily forgotten to Lana.  What was it about the girl that had her so transfixed?   
  
Sister Mary Eunice, on the other hand, was a sputtering mess as her fingers tightly gripped onto her Volvo’s station-wagon’s steering wheel, tears staining her rosy-cheeks.  _ Stop crying, you’re going to have a car crash, you idiot.  _ Straightening her back, the blonde cleared her throat, trying to rid it of the phlegm that coated it from her sobbing. It wasn’t in Mary Eunice’s nature to dwell on things, unless it was something she knew God would look down upon. She often degraded herself, not knowing how else to cope with the unstable state of her mind. She had looked to God when her life had fallen downhill after her Aunt’s death; the only woman who had shown her an inch of kindness in her life, other than the members of her church. “Heaven holds a place for those who pray, Mary Eunice.” Her Aunt Celest had always told her, the phrase coming to mind every time she questioned her faith.  _ What if I don’t deserve God’s guidance?  _ Mary Eunice jumped when she almost drove through a red light, her foot slamming the brake pedal as her heart jumped out of her chest. Crossing the street, a young mother and her toddler.  _ Pull yourself together. You could have hit them. What would God have thought of you then? The  _ green light shone. She drove forward, gently pressing the gas as sweat beads slipped down her temples. 

Mary Eunice parked her Volvo on the street outside of her apartment, turning the key in it’s ignition, the car quieting it’s hum as it shut off with a rumble. Pushing open the car door, she stood out onto the sidewalk, shoving her car keys into her pocket with a drawn-out sigh. But something clicked within Mary Eunice’s head, the feeling of her rosary not present within her pocket.  _ Great, you lost your rosary. What else are you going to mess up?  _ Panic began to set in, the familiar sting within her chest rising and her body tensing up. Diving back into her Volvo, she searched for the set of beads, checking under everything and throwing items around, her anxiety levels heightening with every second that passed. “Lord, forgive me.” The mutter fell from her lips as her eyes became wet with fresh tears, standing back on the sidewalk. Giving up with searching for it in her car, she locked the vehicle and headed into her apartment, rubbing the wet stains from her cheeks. _ You useless idiot _ .

Inside her small home, Mary Eunice knelt in front of the cross above her bed, hands together on the edge of her mattress, knees rubbing against the carpeted-floor. She wasted no time and began to pray, voice shaky and hands clammy. “Dear Lord, I am calling upon you today for your divine guidance and help. I am in crisis and need a supporting hand to keep me on the right and just path. My heart is troubled, but I will strive to keep it set on you, as your infinite wisdom will show me the right way to a just and right resolution.” Her prayers continued throughout the night until she almost passed out from exhaustion, stains under her eyes and blonde locks a mess. Not even bothering to shower, Mary Eunice instead climbed into bed after changing into her white night dress, her crucifix necklace laid upon the bedside table beside her, her alarm clock reading 9PM. She wasn’t someone who enjoyed late nights, although once in a blue moon on a quiet night, she’d put on a movie and watch it through until the end, but that’s only when she felt the need to fill the silence. It’d usually end with her falling asleep on the couch, though, which she’d regret in the morning; mainly for the back pains it’d cause her. But tonight, Mary Eunice felt nervous to fall asleep. Before bed, she’d usually press her lips to her rosary, a soft kiss of faith, a small prayer muttered against it for blessed dreams, but she wasn't able to. It filled her with a feeling of continual distress. She prayed she’d find her rosary the next day, or it’d somehow return to her.  _ Maybe God will answer my prayers. _

Lana pulled up to her small little Boston home with an exhausted sigh, pulling up the handbrake before she limply scrambled out of the car, handbag slung over her shoulder. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t glad the day was over, for all that was on her mind was taking a warm shower, slipping into her silk pyjamas and sinking into the softness of her bed. Even the fantasy of it made her groan, moving her feet faster in restless anticipation. Plucking her keys out of her handbag, she stuck them in her front door’s key slot and turned, the door opening with a drawn out squeak. Lana dumped her handbag on her coffee table after closing the door, kicking off her heels, her feet aching unbearably.  _ Never wear heels to a festival again.  _ She reminded herself mentally.

It took Lana a full hour of showering to be finally ready to wind down for the night, hair up in a towel, body clad in red silk pyjamas, a glass of red wine in hand. It was the perfect end to a great day. But as she sat in the comfort of her own home, Dodie Stevens (a favourite of her mother’s) playing on her speaker system, she reminisced on her day with a light smile, sipping at her wine from her crystal glass every so often. Lana had never been one to settle down with watching a cheesy soap or going straight to bed. She preferred the old music and a drink of her choice. She wasn’t a truly complicated woman at heart, but not many women had an old soul like Lana. Most would find her demeanour complex, but the ones closest to her knew that was false. Her interests were diverse, yes, but not excessively.

As her mind lingered, musing over the blonde nun once again for the umpteenth time that day, Lana’s gaze flicked towards her handbag on the table in front of her. Reaching forward to grab ahold of it, she began digging through the contents within the leather satchel. Fingers brushing against a familiar set of beads, she wrapped it around them and tugged them gently out of the bag, eyes studying them.  _ I wonder if she’s noticed them missing. What am I saying, of course she has. She’s a nun for Christ’s sake.  _ Lana chuckled to herself.  _ Pun intended.  _

Looking them over for a while longer, Lana’s lips curved slightly at the edges.  _ Guess I do have return these after all.  _ Lana sighed. _ Watch out blondie. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm glad you've made it to the end of this first chapter. If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a review on here or a message on my Tumblr if you're interested in seeing the next chapter. This is kind of like a pilot chapter, testing the waters. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and my Tumblr is thereasontheycallmeinhuman for those of you who'd like it.~


End file.
